This application relates to digital audio signal processing.
A musical piece can represent an arrangement of different events or notes that generates different beats, pitches, rhythms, timbre, texture, etc. as perceived by the listener. Detection of musical events in an audio signal can be useful in various applications such as content delivery, digital signal processing (e.g., compression), data storage, etc. To accurately and automatically detect musical events in an audio signal, various factors, such as the presence of noise and reverb, may be considered. Also, detecting a note from a particular instrument in a multi-track recording of multiple instruments can be a complicated and difficult process.